The 14th Zodiac
by damento
Summary: After some bad news, Tohru Honda gets adopted by the sohma family,but something very unexpected happens. PLease Read


Disclaimer, I don't own Fruits Basket. Any other character is mine.

"" speech

'' thoughts

sounds

Title: The 14th Zodiac legend

Chapter: Meet the bobcat

Warning: a manga cameo is in this story.

"What a beautiful day to enjoy a Sunday!" said Tohru. sizzle 'Hmm… is Shigure trying to cook for himself?' thought Tohru. Downstairs while Shigure was cooking, Yuki was defeating Kyo at go game. "I win." said Yuki. "DARN YOU RAT; You never told me the rules!" yelled Kyo. "You told me you knew how to play. Idiot." Yuki replied. "Now, Now, you don't want to wake Tohru after you heard the "news", do you?" said Shigure.

"Oh, yeah, we forgot." they said in unison. 'Now to get back to cooking. High school girls, High school girls, So many High school girls.' thought Shigure. Suddenly, Tohru started to walk down the stairs. "Good mornin'… Oh, Shigure, I didn't you can cook?" 'Well before I showed up, he probably had to.' said Tohru. "Yes I do, I made some eggs, bacon, and fried rice for breakfast." said Shigure.

"Oooooo… that my favorite combination!" exclaimed Tohru. "Your… Favorite!" asked Shigure. "Yes, I only had that combination every birthday I had." said Tohru. "Um yeah…. Let's eat."

30 minutes later….

'What a peaceful breakfast… wait a minute, Peaceful? Usually, Yuki and Kyo break out in a fight. Something is wrong here?' thought Tohru. "Um… is there something you guys want to talk about?" asked Tohru. All them were shocked because they knew that she saw through them. Yuki quickly got on subject. "Yes, there is, Yesterday Shigure found out that you're the last survivor of the Honda family. In other words, your whole family is dead." Yuki struggled to say to Tohru.

First there was complete silence, Then there was crying that they swear almost flooded the whole house. 'This will take a while'

1 hour later…..

"How did they die like that?" Tohru asked while still weeping. "All we know that there is a psycho killer trying to get rid of the Honda family." said Kyo. "Akito and I talk about what is going to happen to you."

Flashback…..

"What are we going to do about Tohru Honda?" said Shigure. "We can always suppress her memories." Akito said. "WHAT! Are you an idiot? If we suppress her memories she will get killed without even knowing why!" Shigure argued. "I said this in the safety our family and our secret." Akito said keeping his cool. More anger started to fill Shigure. 'Darn it, why is he so mentally blind?' thought Shigure. "Is that all you think about is family? When will you ever think about someone else?" asked Shigure. "Well, if you can find a better solution to this problem then show it to me.

Shigure shows him a piece of paper. "What is this?" asked Akito. "It's an adoption paper that will benefit our safety and Tohru's safety." As Akito read the paper, Shigure kept talking about how important this paper is to him. "I see, if we adopt her she can get off that psycho's list and her hugs won't turn us into animals." said Akito. "Is it a deal? asked Shigure.

"Yes, but Tohru has to agree." Akito said while Shigure went home.

End of flash back….

"Oh, I would love to join the Sohma family!" said Tohru. "That would be nice addition to our family." "It will take all afternoon for you to be a Sohma member, you don't mind do you?" asked Shigure. "Not at all." answered Tohru. 'I will be related to Yuki and Kyo!' thought Tohru.

"After the adoption is we'll have celebration!" "I love celebrations!" screamed Tohru.

While Shigure had went to make Tohru a Sohma, Yuki and Kyo help set up for the celebration at the main house. When the got there, Momiji was there to greet them. "Hello Yuki and Kyo, what brings you here?" Yuki replied, " Tohru Honda will become a Tohru Sohma by tonight." "Yea! Tohru Honda will be able hug Momiji without him turning into a rabbit!" piff "SHUT UP Lover boy!" Kyo said while giving Momiji an atomic noogie. "Waahh! Kyo is being a meanie!" yelled Momiji. "Put the boy down." said mysterious voice. "Why should I?" asked Kyo. "Don't make me go "black" on you." said Haru.

After a short fight, Yuki calmed everyone down. "Come on, we have work to do."

At the Japanese Embassy……

"Welcome to the Embassy." the employee said. "What can I do for you?" "I need this adoption paper to be complete and valid by tonight." said Shigure. "Okay, what is your name deer? The employee asked. "My name is Tohru Honda." Tohru Honda told the employee. As the employee got her file, Tohru notice that the paper was already stamped valid. She couldn't believe house that took nor could Shigure. "Thank you for coming Mr. Sohma." It was complete, Tohru was Sohma.

Back at the main house…

"Hey Momiji, can get the soda ready for the party? asked Haru.

"Sure thing Haru… where is the soda?" Momiji asked. "In the fridge." Haru answered. As everyone is busy get for the celebration, Hatori was pleased that Akito didn't suppressed her mind. 'Well, I don't have be against Tohru staying here because she be part of family.' Hatori thought. "Hatori, Yuki is having an attack." said Momiji. sigh "Be right there." said Hatori. After a quick attack on Yuki's bronchial tubes, everyone returned to their work. In 30 minutes the job was done. 5 Hours until the celebration.

5 hours later…

"You look beautiful in that dress" both Shigure and Momiji said in unison. Everyone else agreed. The Celebration was small with only 10 people there, but surprises were big. After the final group dance was over, it was time for a traditional dance involving the head of the clan to dance with the new member of the clan. Suddenly, a crash through the roof followed by a pigtailed boy landing on top of Tohru. 'Darn Akana, and she's still a uncute tomboy.' thought the pigtailed. "Um…. Sorry 'bout this and your hurt bobcat. After the boy left, they saw a bobcat in place of Tohru. Every knew what happened to Tohru, but they didn't why.

AN: Well that is the first Chapter of my First fruits Basket fan fic.

Please send me reviews.


End file.
